


Working

by MsSedated



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Dom Hux, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Masterbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play, Sub Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSedated/pseuds/MsSedated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren and Hux play on the general's desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working

Kylo Ren was panting and gasping, sitting naked and propped up on the general’s desk, a collar around his neck. His head hung back, chest heaving in pleasure and his legs trembling on each side of his lover’s head. The general was sitting in his chair, in full uniform, fingering ren and teasing the knight’s cock so lightly that his lover could barely stand it. He shuddered hard as his lover worked him over, whining when Hux’s communicator went off and the man stopped. He sat up and smirked at Ren before answering.

“This had better be good.” He sighed in answer, clearly just as agitated by getting interrupted. He wiped his mouth with a handkerchief and listened to Mitaka on the other side, trying to concentrate, which was nearly impossible with Ren sitting in front of him as he was. As general hux put his head in his hand, the knight smiled reached over, smoothing a hand down the general’s uniform. Hux looked up and smacked it in response, giving him a glare that had no real weight to it.

The dark jedi snickered, huffing and waiting rather impatiently for the general to give him more attention. He pressed his lips together, smirking as an idea came to him. He shifted on the desk as Hux spoke to the lieutenant, spreading his legs and giving his lover a clear view of everything. He sighed, a hand coming over his length and beginning to stroke tentatively.

Hux gave him a brief scolding look when he noticed, but Kylo Ren had no intention of stopping. Not until the general paid attention to him. He even hoped to get punished for this. He sighed, running a thumb over the head of his cock and moaning softly in response to the sensation. He ran a hand down his body, scooting down closer to his lover as he continued to tease himself, more aggressively now, soft huffs of excitement coming from his mouth while he stroked over his tumescence.

The general gripped Kylo Ren’s shin with his still gloved hand, unable to keep from shuddering lustfully, “Can you not handle this, lieutenant?” He asked into the communicator, trying to ignore the wonderful sight in front of him. “Very well. Give me an update later.” He murmured, hanging up and scowling at Kylo Ren as he looked back at him. “You are the very worst, ren.” He scolded.

The knight hummed, “Yet you still wish to fuck me, general.”

Hux sneered, “Do I?” He asked.

Kylo Ren nodded, still panting under his own teasing. “I surely want you to.”

Hux rose an eyebrow, “Then beg me.”

The dark jedi swallowed. “Please...” He said.

“Please what?” Hux asked, smirk on his face.

"General..." Kylo ren said and smirked back, “Take me until I’m sore.” He purred.

“Good, Ren.” The general replied, standing up and pulling ren closer by his legs. Kylo Ren gasped with elation, heart racing while he watched the general open up the front of his uniform pants. The man spread lubrication on himself, hard and ready thanks to ren’s little show he put on while on the communicator.

He then grabbed Kylo Ren by the collar on his neck while gripping his hip with the other, pressing all the way inside ren in one go. The knight trembled, gasping from the sudden intrusion but enjoying it nonetheless. He grunted, falling to the desk, his body jolting from his lover’s rough strokes. He went to grab his erection again but Hux pushed his hand away.

“Don’t you dare, ren.” He warned, panting as he moved inside the knight underneath him. He raked his nails on the dark jedi’s skin, tearing a moan from him. He shuddered, feeling quite satisfied with the rough treatment, even after he was forbidden to touch himself. He knew Hux was just punishing him for what he did earlier.

The general gave as good as he got for the man under him, smirking with every gasp or moan that came from the knight’s mouth. To see someone like the great kylo ren reduced to a moaning mess was more exciting than anything else.

Ren bit his lip, panting as he cling onto the back of the man’s uniform. He moaned again as the man pushed back his legs, moving in almost impossibly deep. “G-general…” he breathed, catching the man’s lips as Hux leaned down and kissing him passionately.

After a moment the smaller man at back up, still remaining relatively grounded despite the intense pleasure. Kylo Ren’s head fell to the side, giving in and moaning with each stroke. Although he seemed reserved, the general hit his peak quite quickly thanks to the dark jedi’s demeanor.

Ren let out a loud cry as his lover emptied into him, looking up just in time to see the look of pure bliss on the generals face. He hummed in satisfaction but let out a whimper of protest once his lover had moved away and zipped up his pants.

Kylo Ren sat up on his hands, giving the small man a questionable look, panting hard from their activities.

Hux smirked at him, “Go on. Finish yourself, Ren.” he said, cruel grin across his face. “And don’t even think about getting it on my uniform.”

The knight licked his lips and nodded, taking a deep breath before wrapping a hand around himself again. The crueler Hux was to him, the more it turned him on, sad to say. He gasped, hand working over himself quite eagerly as he had been nearly there when the general pulled from him. Hux hummed and rose from his chair, watching ren as he circled the desk, still not touching him.

“Armitage…please…” He breathed, gasping as the general grabbed his collar again, pulling him forward.

“What did I tell you about that, ren?” He asked before pushing the man back down. 

Kylo ren whined, heart racing as he writhed in pleasure under the smaller man. Hux merely watched him for a moment, a gloved hand tracing over his skin. Then he suddenly leaned in and sank his teeth into the knight’s chest, biting him, and hard.

The dark haired man screamed, coming almost immediately, his seed shooting literally everywhere as he flopped like a fish on top of the general’s desk. It was intense, his vision going white at the sides as his eyes rolling back into his head and his hand eventually slowed down. Hux rose up, clearly proud of himself as he left kylo ren on his desk. “Good boy.” He praised, slipping his other glove back on.

The dark jedi laid there a moment, gasping softly before looking up at Hux.

“Now get the hell out, Ren.” Hux told him, “I have work to do.” He then sat back down, going over data pads.

Kylo Ren smirked, getting off the desk and getting himself together. He gave the general a kiss on the cheek before exiting his office.


End file.
